Web-Slingers & Men Made of Iron
by Fernandidilly-yo
Summary: Tony is left needing to hitch a ride after his suit is left useless in battle. To put it lightly, he wasn't very happy with the circumstances...(Part of the RH series)


**I am writing so many angst filled things right now, I needed something light-hearted...**

 **This is within the first month of Peter living with the Avengers.**

 **Disclaimer-Owner of characters I am not...**

* * *

Web-Slingers & Men Made of Iron:

"Iron Man could use a little help down here," Cap called over the comm as he blocked yet another punch from Task Master. Hitting the man in the head with his shield before Task Master swept his feet out kicking Steve in the knee.

"I kind of have my own hands full here Spangles," Tony called back as he flew over the city. Firing off anything he could at Modok who was controlling the adapt-oid. But his weapons did him little good, the adapt-oid either absorbing or dodging the explosives shot at it.

"Gotcha Cap." Black Widow replied before she ran forward taking Task Master off guard as she flipped onto his back before placing a Taser device on his shoulder. The man yelled out as one of his knees buckled from under him, causing him to kneel before the Captain. Steve took the opportunity to knock his shield into the man, hitting him repeatedly.

"This would be a lot easier if we had our big guns," Falcon said breathless, as he flew away from Electro. Who was laughing manically, (clearly insane) as he chased after Falcon; seeming to be enjoying himself as he shot out bursts of electricity.

"What?" Hawkeye asked from his high perch on a corner building, letting off arrow after arrow. "You saying we can't do this ourselves Falcon? Have faith buddy." The smirk was clear in his voice.

"I don't see you down here getting your butt kicked." Falcon accused before turning a corner, in an effort to dodge another one of Electro's bursts of blue electricity. "Or, buttzapped if we're going to be technical about it."

"Where's big Blondie and Mean Green anyway?" Spiderman asked as he flipped over Absorbing Man's concrete fist. Webbing the man in the face and causing him to stumble forward as he lunged for the arachnid.

"Thor's back on Asgard," Steve answered, grunting as he was thrown backwards by Task Master. "and Bruce is assisting on another mission."

"Wait, Bruce is assisting on another mission, or Hulk is?" Spidey asked right before he was hit square in the chest with an iron fist. Grunting as he clenched his teeth together in pain.

It was interesting that Peter always referred to the Hulk and Bruce as separate people. But it made sense since he had two very different relationships with the two. Bruce one of his science buddies and someone the boy could turn to for advice. Hulk someone to go to for protection and safety, and when the mood was right, piggyback rides.

"Bruce." Iron Man answered as he sent off a few low-grade missiles towards Modok. "They needed his expertise on Gamma-Radiation."

"Pphhh," Peter started. "Bruce is out cheatin on us?" He asked in mock-disappointment. "I am hurt. Hurt, I tell you!"

Clint snorted at the teen. "You're one to talk." He retorted. Shooting off an electric arrow at Beetle. "Who's the one that always leaves the Tower to go on patrols without the team?" He asked as he rolled away from a bomb. Dust and debris falling onto the archer as he ducked for cover.

Spidey scoffed. "Uh, I don't cheat!" He told the archer as he flipped over Absorbing Man, kicking him in the head as he did a three-sixty in the air. "I'm a solo act. A lone wolf, like, like, like…Batman!" Spidey decided just as Absorbing Man stomped him to the ground.

"Batman?" Falcon asked, sounding amused, as he shot a bomb at Elector making the man yell, as his head slammed into a building, slowing the villain down in his chase for Sam.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter stated sounding more sure of himself. "I am the night. I am fear." He said, making his voice as deep as it would go. "Don't you guys see the similarities?" He asked.

Spiderman turned to Absorbing Man, "You see it right?" he asked, gesturing at the man as if they were longtime friends. In reply the villain ran forward, charging at Spiderman as he tried to squish the bug between his fists.

Peter flipped away landing on the side of a building and away from harm. "I'm going to put you down as a definite, maybe." He told Absorbing Man.

Clint chuckled, "You do realize that Batman wasn't really a solo act right?" He asked. "He had that Robin kid."

Peter spluttered "Gosh Hawkeye," He whined. "You're just killing my dreams here!" He stated in fake-hurt. "Now what am I going to do with my life?"

"You're not going to have a life if you don't pay attention to what's going on around you," Tony tells the teen as he ducks down and away from a falling chunk of a building. Banking to the side as he fired his repulsors at the adapt-oid.

Peter jumps away just as Absorbing Man's fists hit the bricked wall which he had just been sticking too. The red rock crumbled from the power behind the blow, turning to dust, and sticking to Peter's spandex suit. Spidey hummed at Tony in reply, "Good point." He agrees a moment later.

Tony shot yet another blast at the adapt-oid. But again the robot moved to the side before shooting at Iron Man. Tony groaned to himself as his suit let out more sparks, his repulsors spluttering as they tried to keep him in flight.

"Alright. We need a new plan." He addressed the team. "We need to switch opponents," he went on, gasping as he was hit with something solid, adding yet another dent to his suit. "we're all fighting people to similar to us, or that can combat against our moves to fluidly. We need to swap."

"Iron Man's right," Steve said through clenched teeth. His punch going over Task Master's head, and almost striking Natasha in the process. "This isn't working." The Captain had to duck as a kick flew by his nose. "I'll take Modok. Falcon, you take Beetle. Hawkeye, you're on Electro. Iron Man, you take Absorbing Man. And the spiders on Task Master." He ordered.

"Sounds good to me," Clint said as he shot out a zip line, riding it to a nearby building as he waited for Elector to turn the corner. Falcon flew by, followed by the villain a moment later. Hawkeye shot out an arrow, the thing thumping against the man's glowing chest before a sticky, rubbery, substance exploded from it. Covering the man, and making him fall to the ground with a yell of surprise and pain.

Falcon blew out a breath, "Finally." He breathed. He flew forward knocking into Beetle as the man tried to shoot something at the archer's unsuspecting back. Sam slashed out with his wings, making sparks sizzle from the man's suit as they tumbled through the air, their bodies flying right over the fight between Spiderman and Absorbing Man before they crashed into a nearby building.

Peter flipped away from Absorbing Man, "What'er'ya, scared?" The man taunted the teen, a smirk on his bricked face. Peter put a hand on his hip before giving the villain an unimpressed look behind his mask.

"Of you?" He asked, "HA! Oh man, that's funny." He told the man with a laugh, smacking his knee and wiping a fake tear from his masked eye. "I'll have to remember that one." He went on, Absorbing Man growled from the back of his throat. But Peter just walked away from him, shooting out two webs, pulling them back as hard as he could, before he slingshot himself forward. Spiderman readied himself as he flew through the air, pointing his booted feet out, before kicking Task Master solidly in the head, cackling as he did so.

Natasha smiled to herself as the teen took the master martial artist off guard, knocking the man forward. Black Widow slammed her heel down on the man's head, making him grunt into the ground. Before signaling for Steve to go.

Captain America gave a curt nod to Widow, before sprinting forward. Running for a building "Stark." he said into his comm. Before sprinting up the wall and kicking off.

"Gotcha Cap." Iron Man's tinny voice sounded before he dropped down, grabbing Steve by the forearm as he came into reach. Spinning around for momentum and throwing the star-spangled-soldier right at Modok's approaching form.

Tony swooped down, blasting Task Master as he passed, (just for good measure) and grinning as Peter's laugh came through the comm at the action. Iron Man blasted a few missiles at Absorbing Man, who had been rampaging towards the fight with the spiders right behind Tony.

The man yelled in rage before coming at Iron Man. Tony tried to move away, but the villain ended up grabbing him by the leg and slamming him down into the concert. Leaving an Iron Man crater within the road there. Tony groaned before shooting out at the man. Hitting him in the face.

Absorbing Man stumbled back, giving Tony enough time to stand back up. He tried to lift into the air, but the action did nothing but make the thrusters in his suit spit out sparks.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"It seems your thrusters have been severely damaged, Sir. I cannot get them back online." His mechanical, British, butler informed him.

Tony groaned to himself, before starting forward, blasting at the villain once again. Absorbing Man lunged forward, grabbing Iron Man's arm and trying to crush the metal there. Tony aimed a blast at the man's head, firing it before his arm could be broken.

Absorbing Man fell backwards into a building, debris falling onto his head and shoulders. Iron Man quickly picked up a car before tossing it into the villain's prone form. He rushed forward a moment later, ready to fight, but the man was trapped under the vehicle, unconscious.

Iron Man whipped around to see who he could assist. But everyone else had seemed to already have taken out their opposing enemy.

Electro sat on the ground covered in some slug, and a few nets. Beetles winged pack was no longer on the man. He was tied to the side of a building dangling from there. The adapt-iod's body laid lifeless on the ground it's head missing. And Task Master laid face flat on the road, his ankles and wrists handcuffed, as Peter toed at his unresponsive form.

Tony's suit sparked before giving off a few jolts of electricity. He sighed, before slipping out of the suit, it was getting hard to move in that thing. He was glad they were done with the fight. He wasn't sure how much the armor could have taken.

Tony started for were the spiders stood walking towards them. Steve was running forward, his shield where it should be, strapped to his back. Sam and Clint swooped down a moment later. Hawkeye was wearing Beetles winged, jet-pack, grinning like a fool. Both men looked proud and smug as they landed next to the group.

"The authorities should be back here at any moment," Steve told them as he brushed some dirt from the front of his uniform. The police had been on the scene before the Avengers had. But Captain America had ordered them to evacuate the neighboring buildings and to protect any civilian's if the need arose.

The people didn't really need it, once out of the way they would be safe. The villains had been doing this to seek the heroes' attention. But the order had gotten any innocent people out of harms way, and that is what Steve had been going for.

"They can deal with the cleanup." He said a moment later. "Our job is done." He finished sounding both relieved and exhausted.

"Yeah," Sam piped up. "I'm ready for a nap." He said rubbing at his face. His helmet was broken, spiderwebs of cracks streaking up his visor.

"Or a shower." Natasha agreed, running a hand through her hair. She had a cut going across her cheekbone, and her suit was ripped in a few places.

"I'm starving," Peter said with a groan, grabbing at his stomach. His Spider-Man suit was covered in dust and debris; a tuft of brown hair was sticking out of a hole in his mask.

Clint snorted at the teen, "Of course you are." he teased. The archer's left arm had a gash in it, some blood still going down to his wrist. But he didn't seem to notice.

Peter cocked his head at the man, his tongue bulging from under his mask. Making him look even more ridiculous.

"Alright let's head home," Steve said walking towards Sam. The Captain's uniform was chard on the right shoulder, the skin underneath looking red and angry.

"Yeah about that, my armor is way too damaged to fly," Tony told the team, their eyes finally rested on him. Seeing him without his armor, standing there in blue jeans and an ACDC T-shirt instead.

"Wow," Clint nodded squeezing his lips together as he thought. "Tough break." He finished a moment later, not sounding sympathetic at all. He turned away from Tony, walking over to Natasha before grabbing her around the waist and lifting the two of them into the air without another word.

Tony scoffed, scrunching his nose at the archer as he watched the spies fly away. He turned to Falcon, putting on a pleading face. "Sam?" He asked hopeful, showing his teeth in a winning smile.

Sam shook his head in amusement. "Sorry, Tony." He said, his voice obviously portraying his amusement.

"Steve, buddy." Tony went on. "I carried you here." He pleaded, a bit of frustration showing in his tone.

Steve didn't even try to hide his smile. "And I would love to return the favor, Tony." He said his smile growing as he talked, "But, you see," he paused. "I can't fly." He finished with a winked at Tony, his grin cracking his face in half. As the last word left the Captain's mouth Falcon grabbed hold of the blond and took off, as if on cue.

Tony stood there gawking at the two. "I thought you were supposed to be the goody-goody on the team Rogers," Tony yelled up to the man.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Tony, making him turn around to face them. "I'd be happy to give you a ride Tony," Spiderman told the billionaire, his hands clasped together behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels, probably grinning under the mask. Tony glared at Peter. The kid sounded all too happy about the prospect.

"Nu-ah." Tony shook his head. No way was he, as in Iron Man, web-slinging his way across New York.

Spidey strolled forward. "Come'on" The grin was clear in the teens voice now, the fact that he was very much enjoying this, all too evident in his tone. "It won't be that bad." He tried to convince the man. "It's not even that different from flying." He went on, unclasping his hands and standing in front of Tony.

Tony glared harder, trying to show every ounce of his disdain for the situation with that single look. "Fine." He ground out.

Peter perked back up, "Alright. Welcome to Spidey air-lines." The kid went on, "We are so glad you chose to fly with us today. Please keep the limb flailing, and pants peeing to a minimum; that is if you still have the ability to do so." Spiderman didn't take a breath as he continued talking.

"If you feel the desire, you may whimper to yourself, but please do so quietly." Peter wrapped a string of web around Tony. "We may experience some turbulence along the way, if you feel the need to harf, please aim any, and all projectile vomiting away from the pilot. Thank you, and please enjoy the ride."

With that last word Peter grabbed Tony and pulled him onto his thin back, jumping upwards, and firing off a web, all before Tony could let out his protests. Tony didn't mean to let out that undignified yelp of surprise when the teen launched them up, but he did. And he could feel his cheeks burning, at Peter's snicker.

Tony was used to being up in the air, actually, he was used to flying even higher than they were now. But usually, he was safe inside a metal, armored, suit. Not clinging to the back of a crazy, arachnid, teenager.

Tony bared his teeth, closing his eyes. The wind was harsh, messing up his gelled hair and making his eyes water. But it wasn't terrible. It was just different, the air batted at his clothes, making them ripple against his skin, the noise of the city below filtering into his ears. His suit normally drowned out a lot of noise. It was much louder out here in the open.

Tony cracked his eyes open, looking over Spiderman's shoulder so he could see the street below. People were staring up at them, some even taking pictures with their phones. Tony internally groaned, god, this was humiliating. He would bet you his Porsha that those pictures would be on the news by tonight.

Peter shot out another web as they approached this one's end. For some reason, Tony hadn't expected the abrupt drop, though he supposed he should have. The movement making the billionaire's stomach flip inside of him. He let out an involuntary gasp as Spiderman brought them back up. And then back down again, the feeling very similar to being on an extreme roller-coaster. Tony hadn't been on a roller-costar in years. And even back then most the time he wasn't sober.

Tony grimaced his stomach begging to be let down. His brain felt heady with the jerky movements the kid made in order to propel them forward. Peter had lied…This was nothing like flying. Flying was smooth and relaxing. Something Tony looked forward to, a place he could think, where he could sort out things weighing on his mind. This, this right here, was nothing like flying...

As if sensing his distaste Spiderman let out a low snicker. Tony felt his eyebrow arch, about to ask what was funny, his mouth poised to question. When Peter abruptly let go of the sticky strand of web and flipped them forward.

Tony clutched at the spider's spandex as his stomach leapt to his throat. His body was forced to arch forward into a spin with the teenagers. The man accidently let out a squawk of surprise. His eyes clenched shut as he held tightly to the thin shoulders below him.

Peter shot out another web catching them before he threw his head back, letting out a cackle of delight. His voice carrying in the wind that surrounded them. That evil little bug!

Tony smacked the kids shoulder. "You, brat!" He panted out.

This only made Peter laugh harder before he launched them forward in a harsh upwards arc. Tony grimaced. He was going to kill the teenager. No, no death would be too quick, he was going to ground him, or lock him out of the lab, or, or, something!

"What are you scared, Tony?" Peter asked him, twirling their bodies into a spin and shooting off yet another web. The 'thwip thwip' sound loud in Tony's ears.

Tony scrunched his nose at the idea. No, he wasn't scared. Sure he didn't want to fall. But even if he did, he knew Peter would catch him. This was just uncomfortable; it was too different from the way Iron Man flew. The way Peter moved around and conducted himself in the air was just…Tony didn't like it.

"I am warning you bug." Tony grouched out, his stomach and heart were still in swapped places making Tony feel uncomfortable and a little nauseated. "I know where you sleep." He told the teenager.

Peter laughed, the sound light and wispy in the air. "Yeah, yeah, you and all the villains out there. Get in line Stark." Spidey quipped back. He shot out another web and started to move as if to flip again.

Tony pinched the spider's shoulder in a quick move. "Don't you dare."

"Ouch! Did you just pinch me?" Peter asked his voice sounding shocked and amused at the same time. "What are you five?"

Tony pinched him again, "Stop flipping all around and I'll stop."

Spidey flinched away from his touch. "Y'know I can drop you at any time." He deadpanned.

Tony's only response was to pinch the kid's shoulder again. "OKAY! Okay, yeesh, I'll stop!" Peter agreed a moment later. Batting Tony's hand away and rubbing at his sore shoulder.

The rest of the ride wasn't terrible. Once Peter stopped torturing poor Tony, web-slinging actually wasn't all that bad. But by the time Tony crawled off the Spiderman's back and onto the landing pad at Avengers Tower he felt a bit dizzy and sick. His legs shaking at the knees as he took the first few steps forward.

The billionaire brushed his hair down and straightened his T-shirt as he walked into the main Livingroom of the Tower. Peter a few steps behind him slipping off his mask. Steve sat on the couch looking freshly showered (his blond hair damp) and munching on some leftover pasta as he eyed Tony's haggard looking form.

"So how was it?" He asked looking smug, a smirk on his face.

Tony didn't even spare the man a glance, instead heading for the exit. The playboy opted for flipping the man the finger in reply as he passed. Letting the elevator doors cut off Steve and Peter's laughter as he left the room.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this random story, I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think...Fernandidilly-yo out. ;)**


End file.
